


Fill my cavity (Eren and Levi Dentist AU)

by TaxiDamask



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiDamask/pseuds/TaxiDamask
Summary: Eren goes to visit Dr. Ackerman at the dentist and maybe accidentally sucks on his finger





	Fill my cavity (Eren and Levi Dentist AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely friend Emily for reading my writing and editing it for me and Brit-chan for this idea (and the ending) and thank y'all for reading <3

Okay, so I hate the dentist. I, Eren Yeager, at 18 years old, am scared of the dentist. Purely terrified. Insane, right? But there's one more thing I'm scared of: going to doctor’s appointments alone. Jean calls me a scaredy cat but I think I'm just have too much social anxiety. Mikasa and/or Armin couldn't come so now I'm sitting in the chilly waiting room, I'm waiting for my appointment while staring at the floor, trying to shake my nerves off. 

"Eren Yeager? Come with me." I glanced up and my first thought was: damn he's short and hot. I'm not even sure if he can even reach my teeth.

The raven haired man lead me to the back room, with my throat dry and my anxiety at an all-time high. He gestured to the seat, waiting for me to lay down, and I did.

"My name is Dr. Ackerman and I'll be cleaning your teeth today. How often do you brush and floss?" His voice, deep and smooth, filled my ears. I drifted off as soon as I heard that voice. I could just feel his hands roaming my body as he filled me up with his cock. "Oi, brat. Pay attention. What are you doing?" Dr. Ackerman snapped at me. 

"O-oh sorry," I turned beet red. "Hi. I brush twice a day and I floss like maybe....never..."  


"Tch. Well I'll be cleaning your teeth today. Open wide so I can get a look."

I opened my mouth, wishing, just wishing, he would surprise me and fill it with his cock. Fuck, I haven't gotten laid in so long and it's really taking a toll on me if I'm sexualizing my own dentist. Dr. Ackerman examined my mouth with a mirror, not giving any sort of indication if my teeth were good or bad. “We’re going to start with removing the plaque on your teeth, so you might hear a little scraping” I cringed as soon as I heard that, but continued to listen. “It shouldn’t take that long, since your teeth don’t seem to have that much plaque. Good for you, brat,” he complimented me...I think? The dark-haired man grabbed an instrument that had a tiny hook on the end of it and started to prod my teeth with it.

I heard the scratching noise on my teeth, and it took all my might not to shrivel up in my seat and die. “Keep your mouth open. Don’t shut it or I’ll have to use a clamp to keep your mouth open,” the dentist threatened. A moan almost escaped my mouth as the threat processed in my mind, making me squirm slightly. I could almost feel Dr. Ackerman’s blood pressure rising, because my mouth was barely open and I was wriggling in my seat like a child. I speedily calmed myself and opened my mouth wider like he instructed so he could continue his job. Have I been that sexually depraved for that long? I was so close to leaving the dentist office with this halfassed job done in my mouth to go home and die of embarrassment.

“Worst part is over, I’m going to use a high-powered brush and some god awful toothpaste to deep clean your teeth now.”

The whirring sound filled my ears and soon, my mouth. Dr. Ackerman was right, the toothpaste was god awful. (Although, I have sucked dick that that tasted worse than this toothpaste.) Dr. Ackerman did his thing while the thoughts of my dentist shoving his member into me and my previous fear of the dentist had a battle in my mind. How ironic it was that I was afraidof the dentist, but I wanted the dark-haired man to take me right now on this chair. After the brushing, the doctor rinsed my mouth with that thing that squirts water into your mouth to get rid of the gritty taste. Dr. Ackerman put his pointer finger into my mouth to stretch my mouth further, checking to make sure he got my back teeth. 

With Dr. Ackerman’s gloved finger still in my mouth, he says, “Oi, brat. I’m gonna go suction the water out of your mouth now. I’ll be back, I gotta grab it first. Tch. Someone misplaced it.” I was staring at the ceiling, not paying attention, but I heard ‘suck,’ so I did the most embarrassing thing possible. I sucked on my dentist’s finger. I gasped and darted my eyes to him, looking mortified as possible. His finger was still in my mouth. His eyebrows furrowed, confused and shocked. He brought his pointer finger out of my mouth quickly as he realized what exactly had happened. “A-anyways,” the usual serious man stuttered, “I’m going to get the thing used to suction your mouth now. I’ll be back in a minute.” Dr. Ackerman swiftly left the room, leaving me in the chair to plot my escape from my embarrassment.

There were no windows, and if I left through the door, chances were I’d run into him, embarrassing myself even more. If that was possible. Fuck my life. Fuck my existence. Twiddling my thumbs, I dismissed the thoughts of escaping from my brain and waited in the chair. The doctor returned with the contraption and my heart rate started going up even more. Fuck, I thought I would have to go to the emergency room after the dentist for my impending heart attack. I reopened my mouth and felt the suction tool enter my mouth. “Now, brat, you can suck on this,” the doctor’s voice whispered into my ear, making the hairs on my neck stand up. If I get a boner at the dentist’s office, that’s when I’d just pack up everything and go live in the mountains away from civilization for the rest of my life.

“Now, time to rinse. Here’s a cup of water and the sink is outside. I’ll see you in six months,” he smirked at me.

A surge of confidence took over me all of a sudden. I mean, I probably wouldn’t be coming here again after I sucked on my dentist’s finger. I stood in the doorway and made eye contact with the attractive man. “Actually, sir, I normally prefer to swallow,” I coyly smiled at him. 

“Leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if this was good or not; still trying to develop my writing skills oops but ty for reading


End file.
